Just A Dream
by GraceMorgan
Summary: Inspired by the song by Carrie Underwood


She felt like she was stuck in a nightmare. It had been the worst week of her life, and it wasn't even over yet. She laid in bed and felt the pain rush through her over and over again. She would never get over this. The last real conversation screaming in her head ," _So where does that leave us?" "Saving the world and kicking ass."_ He smiled and, for the first time in their relationship, he turned and walked away, leaving her alone with her thoughts in the kitchen. The next moments happening so fast, she couldn't breathe. The alarm sounding to the Mothership activities. Their usual routine ensues, and then they get into the Lifeboat and jump to their destination. Although, this time, she couldn't tell you where they were. Her memories faded to the gruesome events that took place in unfamiliar territory. He always made sure that she was protected, if nothing else. And he had kept his word. He saw the sleeper agent before anyone else did and knocked her out the way before they could get off a shot. He took the bullet in his abdomen, bleeding profusely. She kneeled beside him and tried to control the bleeding but it was happening too fast. Flynn took out the sleeper in one swift move and then turned to the group to figure out what could happen.

They didn't make it to the lifeboat in time to jump. She held his hand his hers and cried with her as they finally exchanged the three words that had been brewing since 1941. As soon as he heard her confess, he knew that he could die a happy man. He inhaled her scent and then breathed out his life. She screamed his name but he wouldn't budge. The end had come, and Rittenhouse had won the battle. Flynn and Rufus moved him to the lifeboat so they could take him back home. She strapped in and took his lifeless hand in hers for one last ride together. Once they landed, Rufus and Flynn made quick work of their seatbelts to leave her alone as she melted to the ground and held him in her arms. She cried, but knew that he wasn't hers to cry over. It wasn't until the blonde had showed up in front the doorway that she finally took notice of her surroundings. They were home, but were missing a soldier. She gave the lifeless body of the man she loved one last squeeze and committed the feeling to memory before exiting the craft and letting his wife grieve. She immediately went to the kitchen, grabbed 2 more bottles of vodka, and locked herself in her room.

She didn't realize she had been asleep for nearly 2 days until his wife had come to visit her. She wanted to hear it from Lucy's mouth. Without a barrier, Lucy confessed it all to the widow, not caring how it made her feel, because she was gone for 6 years of his life. She made that abundantly clear, but then quickly apologized for her childish antics. Jessica was grateful to Lucy for providing her husband with the love and care that Jessica never could. And that's why she asked Lucy to receive his flag and medals at his funeral. Leading up to the dreadful day, Lucy became a raging alcoholic drinking from dawn to dusk. Only sleeping when the alcohol would numb the pain long enough for her to shut her eyes. And then it came. She marched with his wife and sat next to her in the front row. She watched his CO speak on his behalf, not hearing a word he said because her eyes and mind were fixated on the flag covered coffin that held the man she was forever in love with. After his words, the soldiers started folding the flag and then presented it to his wife, who averted them to Lucy. Tears trickled down her face and she accepted his flag and then the Army Funeral detail fired off their weapons; 21 bullets fired into the air to announce that her nightmare had officially begun.

On the last round of shots, she felt like she could breathe. Hyperventilating, she fell to the ground trying to catch her breath. Everyone surrounded her, saying her name, she heard multiple voices in her head until she saw a bright white light. Coming to, her eyes flickered open and she looked around the room. It appeared to be a makeshift hospital room with machines beeping all over the place. When she tried to move her hand, she felt a weight on it. Looking down, she saw him. His eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying for days. When he saw her hand move, his eyes moved to meet hers and relief over took him. More tears brimmed his eyes and he sent up a thank you to God for bringing her back to him. Once the hellos had been said, she asked," What happened?" He swallowed the pain and said," We were on a mission when the sleeper had come out of nowhere. He got a shot off before I could get to you. All I saw was the smile on your face fade and then you fell to the ground. I tried to get to you, I really did. But it wasn't soon enough." He sniffled and then continued," Flynn took him out and then tried to help with you. We got you into the lifeboat and when we landed, you were unconscious. I feared the worst. Agent Christopher got a team or surgeons in here right away and they made this room the official medical bay. You've been out of it for almost 3 days. I didn't think you'd ever wake up." As he could no longer fight the tears that stormed his eyes, he took her hand buried his face to hide.

Tears of her own started to fall, he was so worried about her. She asked," Where's Jessica?" He sniffled, brought his head up to look at her and said," She left the day you got shot. To be honest, I wasn't really concerned about her." Lucy said," But your marriage…" He finished," Is over. I signed the divorce papers and sent them to her. I should have done it a long time ago." He took a moment, sat on the edge of her bed and said," You have been my first choice all along, Lucy. I should have told you that. But I'm glad we're here now, and I know it's going to take a lot of time to work back to where we used to be. But, if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you." Tears warmed both of their cheeks as she sat up and kissed him. This was their second chance, and she wasn't wasting any time.

A while later, after everyone had been in to see her and talk to her for a couple minutes before Wyatt kicked them all out, they were laughing about memories when the question dawned on him," Your eyes were going pretty fast while you were out. What was on your mind that kept you away from me?" She took a long breath and then explained to Wyatt the horrible dream that kept her unconscious for 72 hours. After having explained it all, he said," You never have to worry about losing me, babydoll. Right here is where I'll be for the rest of your life. You can't get rid of me that easily." He slipped into bed, they exchanged I love you's and then fell into a restful slumber full of hopeful dreams of the future.


End file.
